leijonakuningasfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Bunga
Bunga on mesimäyränpentu, joka esiintyy TV-sarjassa Leijonakaarti. Hän on Leijonakaartin urhein jäsen sekä Kionin paras ystävä. Esiintymiset Elokuvat Leijonakaarti karjuu jälleen : Bunga ja hänen paras ystävänsä Kion pelaavat Baobab pallolla Jylhäkalliolla, missä Simba opettaa Kiaralle Jylhämaan hallitsemisesta. Peli häiritsee kaksikkoa, joten ystävykset lähtevät muualle pelaamaan. : Hetken kuluttua Bunga ja Kion menettävät pallonsa Varjonmaahan. Bunga menee hakemaan sitä, mutta sitten hyeenat Cheezi ja Chungu hyökkäävät hänen kimppuunsa. Ennen kuin he ehtivät satuttaa häntä, Kion karjaisee niin lujaa, että hyeenat pudottavat Bungan ja hän kiipeää turvaan. : Rafiki ja Simba kuulevat Kionin karjaisun, ja tajuavat, että on tullut hänen aikansa johtaa Leijonakaartia. Kun Bunga ja Kion palaavat Jylhäkalliolle, Rafiki vie heidät Leijonakaartin luolaan ja selittää Leijonakaartin tarinan. Simba käskee Kionin koota uuden Leijonakaartin. : Kion pyytää Bungaa liittymään kaartiin. Bunga suostuu riemuissaan. Pahaksi onneksi korppikotka nimeltä Mzingo on vakoillut heitä ja nyt se rientää Janjan luo kertomaan uudesta kaartista. Janja päättää hyökätä klaaninsa kanssa Jylhämaahan samana iltana. : Sillä välin Kion on pyytänyt mukaan kaartiin myös Fulin, Beshten ja Onon. Bunga käskee Kionin näyttää heille Vanhinten karjunnan, mutta Kionin onnistuu vain vinkaista. Sitten Simba saapuu ja kertoo Kionille, että kaarti muodostetaan vain leijonista ja syyttää poikaansa siitä, ettei tämä ota rooliaan vakavasti johtajana. : Pian tämän jälkeen Bunga varoittaa Kionia, että hyeenat ovat hyökkäämässä gasellien kimppuun. Nopeasti Kion kokoaa kaartin ja antaa jokaiselle tassullaan erityisen merkin olkapäähän. : Yhdessä ystävykset ajavat hyeenat takaisin Ulkomaahan ja lopuksi Kion vielä käyttää Vanhinten karjuntaa, joka saa jopa Janjan värähtämään peloissaan. Simba näkee tämän ja onnittelee poikaansa voitosta, hyväksyen uuden kaartin. TV-sarjat Leijonakaarti "Ei ole hyeenaa täpliin katsominen" : Jakson alussa Janja, Cheezi ja Chungu jahtaavat keihäsantilooppeja, mutta Leijonakaarti tulee paikalle ja ajaa hyeenat pois. Kion lähtee heidän peräänsä ja käskee muiden koota lauma. Kion ajaa hyeenat Varjonmaahan, mutta hänen seistessään tukin päällä, se katkeaa hänen painonsa alla ja hän putoaa alla virtaavan jokeen. : Muu Leijonakaarti yrittää pelastaa hänet, ja Bunga rohkeasti hyppää ystävänsä perään, mutta virta on liian vahva, ja Beshte hyppää tuomaan hänet rannalle. Sillä välin Kion onnistuu kiipeämään vastakkaiselle rannalle, Varjonmaan puolelle. : Kion ehdottaa, että he tapaisivat Lättäkielekkeellä, sillä hän ei mitenkään pääse joen yli. Bunga väittää tietävänsä, missä se on, ja muu Leijonakaarti lähtee seuraamaan häntä. : Bunga johtaa kaartin tiheään viidakkoon. Pian ystävykset kuitenkin tajuavat, että he ovat eksyksissä. Beshte ehdottaa, että he kysyisivät neuvoa sarvikuono Mbeyalta. : Sillä välin kun Beshte puhuu Mbeyan kanssa, muut odottavat vesilammikon reunalla. Ajan kuluessa he kyllästyvät odottamaan, ja käskevät Beshten lopettaa keskustelu ja tulla takaisin. Pian Beshte kuitenkin tajuaa, että hän oli unohtanut kysyä neuvoja Lättäkielekkeelle, ja kiirehtii takaisin kysymään. : Beshten johtamana ystävykset jatkavat etsintää. Pian Ono huomaa yläilmoista litteän kiven. Fuli juoksee edelle, eivätkä muut pysy perässä. Lopulta he kaikki saapuvat kivelle, ja muut huomauttavat, ettei Kion olisi ikinä jättänyt heitä taakseen, ja Fuli pyytää anteeksi. : Lättäkielekkeellä he kuulevat Kionin käyttävän Vanhinten karjuntaa. He välittömästi juoksevat Kionin tueksi, valmiina taistelemaan nuorta Jasiri-hyeenaa vastaan. Kion kuitenkin kertoo, että Jasiri on ystävä. Yhdessä Leijonakaarti ja Jasiri kävelevät Jylhämaan rajalle, missä Kion ja Jasiri hyvästelevät toisensa. "Makuu nousee" "Viisas Bunga" "Milloin olen kuningatar" "Katse kateissa" "Kupatana-juhlat" "Fulin uusi perhe" "Utamua etsimässä" "Virtahevon perässä" "Drongon kutsu" "Maalauksia ja ennustuksia" "Muutto Mbali -niityille" "Bunga ja kuningas" "Mielikuvitusokapi" "Liikaa termiittejä" "Galagot hädässä" "Janja's New Crew" "Baboons!" "Beware the Zimwi" "Lions of the Outlands" "Enää en karju" "The Lost Gorillas" "The Trail to Udugu" "Ono's Idol" "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" "Ono the Tickbird" "Babysitter Bunga" "The Savannah Summit" "The Traveling Baboon Show" "Leijonakaarti: Scarin paluu" "Ono and the Egg" "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" "Swept Away" "Rafikin uudet naapurit" "Rescue in the Outlands" "The Ukumbusho Tradition" "The Bite of Kenge" "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" "The Morning Report" "The Golden Zebra" "The Little Guy" "Divide and Conquer" "The Scorpion's Sting" "The Wisdom of Kongwe" "The Kilio Valley Fire" "Undercover Kinyonga" Kirjat Adventures of the Lion Guard Baboons! Bunga lapsenvahtina Bunga the Wise Can't Wait to be Queen Eye in the Sky First Look and Find Follow That Hippo! Fuli Finds Her Place Join the Lion Guard! Kion Roars! Kion's Animal Alphabet Lion Guard, Defend! Little Golden Book Favorites Long Live the Lion Guard! Mahtava karjahdus Meet the Lion Guard Meet the New Guard My Epic Roar My World Ono the Tickbird Pride Lands Patrol Roaring Rhythms Savannin sankarit Sunset Surprise The Imaginary Okapi The Power of the Roar Time for the Lion Guard Too Many Termites Unlikely Friends Sarjakuvat A Remedy for Impatience A Test for the Guard An Enemy in Trouble Calf in Danger Hippo Springs Janja's Prisoners Let's Help Rafiki! Makuu's Trap Saving A Flower Team Play The Ancient Outpost The Best Guard The Day of the Crocodiles The Missing Ingredient The Night Mission Which Way Out? Wildfire Emergency Ulkonäkö Bunga on lyhyt ja tanakka. Hänen turkkinsa on kirkkaansininen, mutta tummentuu rinnan kohdalla. Valkoista turkkia on käsivarsien takapuolella, selässä paksuna raitana ja päälaella hiustupsuna. Bungan silmät ovat tummansiniset, melkein mustat. Hänellä on myös paksut, mustat kulmakarvat. Korvien sisäpuolet ovat vaaleanpunaiset, ja nenä on tummanruskea. Bungan naamassa on muutama tummempi juova molemmilla puolilla. Mesimäyrän huomiota herättävin piirre on luultavasti epätavallisen suuret hampaat. Niin kuin muullakin Leijonakaartilla, Bungalla on leijonanpään muotoinen merkki vasemmassa olkapäässään. Luonteenpiirteet Bunga on iloinen, energinen, eikä malta lähes koskaan pysyä paikoillaan. Hän pitää erilaisista leikeistä ja peleistä, ja on aina valmis seikkailuun. Bunga joutuu usein vaikeuksiin, sillä hän tekee ennen kuin ajattelee. Bunga on sääntöjä seuraavan Kionin vastakohta, ja voikin usein olla tottelematon, kuten silloin, kun hän lähti Varjonmaahan hakemaan baobab palloa. Hän ei kunnioita auktoriteettia, ja kutsuu Simbaa pelkuriksi, kun tämä on kieltänyt Kionia menemästä Varjonmaahan. Hän ei yleensä kuuntele varoituksia, vaan säntää suin päin tilanteeseen, ja usein hänen ystävänsä joutuvatkin pelastamaan hänet. Bunga on kuitenkin myös erittäin rohkea, ja arvostettu Leijonakaartin jäsen. Hän pystyy hyppäämään Jylhäkallion korkeimmasta kohdasta alas, eikä pelkää käydä taisteluun hyeenoja tai muita vihollisia vastaan. Kuvia Baby_Bunga.png|Bunga vauvana HappyBunga.png|Bunga innoissaan. zuka zama.png|Bunga laulaa Zuka Zaman. the lion guard2.png|Bunga muun Leijonakaartin kanssa. ride.png|Bunga Kionin selässä. Lookatthesethings.png|Bunga pitelee baobabin kukkaa. Herestouncle.png|Bunga syö Utamua setiensä kanssa. singing2.png|Bunga ja Simba laulavat Hakuna Matataa. Ääninäyttelijät *'Leijonakaarti karjuu jälleen' - (TV-ohjelma) - (2015) - Joshua Rush (alkuperäinen), Juhana Vaittinen (suomenkielinen) *'Leijonakaarti' - (TV-sarja) - (2016-) - Joshua Rush (alkuperäinen), Juhana Vaittinen (suomenkielinen) Trivia *Bungan peloton ja kuumapäinen puoli perustuu todellisuuteen, sillä oikeat mesimäyrät ovat aggressiivisia ja pelottomia. *Bungan iskulause "Zuka zama!" on swahilia ja tarkoittaa "Putkahda esiin, sukella sisään!" *Nimi "Bunga" on Pumban antama, joka katsottuaan hänen kiipeämistään rohkeasti puuhun hakemaan Utamu-toukkia, kutsui häntä Bungaksi. *Bunga on ihastunut Dhahabuun, kultaiseen seepraan. Perhe ja suku Adoptiosedät: :Timon :Pumba Ottoveli: :Simba Ystävät: :Kion :Beshte :Fuli :Ono Lainaukset Lähteet ja sitaatit Luokka:Urokset Luokka:Mesimäyrät Luokka:Jylhäläiset Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Eläimet Luokka:Leijonakaartin jäsenet Luokka:Leijonakaarti karjuu jälleen -hahmot Luokka:Leijonakaartin hahmot